House Dayne (The Grand Campaign Season 3)
House Dayne of Starfall are one of the most ancient houses in the Seven Kingdoms, claiming ancestry dating back ten thousand years to the dawn of days. Though their fame largely rests on their ancestral sword, called Dawn, and the men who wield it. The first Dayne is said to have raised Starfall on an island at the mouth of the Torrentine, having tracked a falling star there and found a stone of magical powers. His descendants, thereafter, became the First Men Kings of the Torrentine and Lords of Starfall. The Daynes have taken part in many battles between Dorne and the Reach. In particular, they have been killing Oakhearts for thousands of years and King Samwell Dayne, called the Starfire, once burned Oldtown. The last Dayne King, Vorian Dayne, known as the Sword of the Evening, was defeated in Nymeria's War and sent to the Wall. Afterwards the Daynes supported Nymeria against King Yorick V Yronwood. Nymeria's third husband was Ser Davos Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Nymeria, Princess of Dorne, was later succeeded by her eldest daughter by her first husband, Mors Martell, not her son by Davos. Lord Andrey Dayne Andrey Dayne was the Lord of the Red Mountains at the end of the undead invasion, he ruled from Nymerwell at that time and together with the Yronwoods he was taking Brimstone for himself. He betrothed his son and heir to the daughter of Lord Yronwood and his own daughter to Lord Yronwood. Later in his reign he removed the swygerts from Starfall and claimed it back for House Dayne and became one of the most powerful lords in Dorne, surpassing even the Yronwoods. Andrey would die a few years later a natural death, just after he sent a letter to the Prince of Dorne to legitimize his bastard daughter. Lord Trebor Dayne Trebor Dayne, Andrey's eldest son, inherited the lands of his father after his death. He married the daughter of Lord Yronwood to strengthen the relationship between the two houses. When the Stormlands was being attacked by the Yronwynes, the Daynes, Yronwoods and Martells attacked the Stormlands to reclaim several lost castles in Dorne that swore fealty to the Stormking instead of the Prince of Dorne. Being ravaged by war, the Storm King surrendered to the Dornishmen. Trebor, being a squire of the chief general of Starfall, showed to be a decent fighter and slew several men at arms. However the Chief General was slain when Ironstarks refused to surrender a castle near Starfall to Trebor's father, Andrey Dayne. Andrey was aware of what happened and asked the Prince himself to knight his son and heir, which he accepted. Lord Trebor has a fierce loyalty to House Martell and House Yronwood, because both aided his father in taking Brimstone. Trebor would die a few years later from an illness. Lord Arthur Dayne Arthur Dayne was Trebor's eldest son and heir. He only ruled for a few years before he was killed by the plague that crossed into Dorne. He is only known for his grand hunts. Lord Edric Dayne Edric became the Lord of the Red Mountains after his brother died of the plague, strangely, Arthur was the only noble in Starfall to have died of the plague, creating rumours that Edric had him poisoned. Just like his grandfather Andrey, Edric was never a squire or knighted, but it didnt seem to be a great concern to him. He never liked fighting and even feared, prefering to administrate his lands over using his sword. He faced several revolts, but with the help of House Yronwood he managed to defeat the rebels. The lords of Sandstone and High Hermitage saw themselves stripped of their titles and exiled from the Red Mountains. Edric became the castellan of Sunspear for Prince Aerion and later on he even became his hand, in return he sent his daughter and heir to be educated by the Prince. What Edric lacked in bravery and skill in battle, his daughter was the complete opposite. At the age of 20 she claimed Dawn and took the name The Sword of the Morning. Edric resigned from Prince Justin II's council at the age of 45, claiming to have unsettled disputes... He never returned. Lady Elinor "The Sword of the Morning" Dayne Elinor was the only daughter and the eldest child of Edric Dayne and Cassana Yronwood. At the age of 9 she was sent to Sunspear to be trained and educated by the Prince of Dorne, Aerion Martell. She was knighted by Prince Justin II Martell at the age of 18 and at the age of 20 she claimed Dawn, becoming the first Sword of the Morning in decades to have claimed Dawn. A few years later her husband, Garin Dayne, rose up in rebellion against Edric Dayne, however he was quickly after defeated and his lands revoked. He was allowed to remain in Starfall instead of being exiled for his rebellion. When her father did not return from his trip in 365AC, she was proclaimed the Lady of Red Mountains and was within days of the news appointed as the new Chief General of Dorne, her father's position as hand and castellan was given to Lord Ryon Yronwood, Prince Justin's friend and former ward. Hearing of her skill, Lord Ryon Yronwood sent his eldest son and heir to be educated by Elinor. When Orys Baratheon attacked the Belmores to claim Westeros and remove the Belmores from power, Dorne was split in two factions. House Martell and House Yronwood were helping the belmores, but Elinor and the rest of House Dayne supported Orys Baratheon. Luckly the dornishmen never fought eachother because Prince Justin's sister died shorlty after in the war, resulting in him returning to Dorne. Elinor fought several battles in the Riverlands and in the Vale before returning most of her army back home. She saved Lord Tully's army near Saltpans, rallying his men and defeating the Belmore forces. After she returned to Sunspear, the grandson of the King of the Reach was sent to be educated by Elinor, because he was rather stubborn, she taught him a lesson when he tried to climb a tower, resulting in him being crippled for life. Greatly damaging the relations between House Martell(And Dayne) with House Yronwyne. The rest of her reign was peaceful and nothing interesting happened. She died at the age of 60 in Starfall. Lord Arthur Dayne "The Sword of the Morning" tbd